7 Days In
by shadowkeepre
Summary: [Yuffietine] Yuffie goes to the haunted Nibelheim Mansion to help Vincent clear his home of monsters and ghosts. Vinnie has some other things in mind for Yuffie. [UPDATE 25 January '06] Teaser and a cry for help!
1. Prologue

_**7 Days In…**_

**Prologue**

Cloud looked over the gathered members of AVALANCHE gathered about the round table in the meeting room at the back of Tifa's new bar, the Final Heaven. In the four years since Sephiroth's defeat, their motley crew had gone their separate ways. Through the PHS, he had managed to keep in touch with most of the members, and would often call upon their aid when the need arose.

By an amazing show of circumstance and extreme luck, both Yuffie and Red had been in the general area of Kalm, so asking Cid to swing by Midgar to pick up Cait Sith and Barret was his natural reaction when he received the distress signals. Only two members were missing from their party: Vincent Valentine, who no one had heard from since they split apart, and… well….

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming so quickly. We have just received two distress signals, one from the Northern Crater and the other from the slums in Midgar. All I need is for two teams to go investigate each of these calls, assess the situation, and – preferably – set things straight. Do I have any volunteers?"

"Question!" came the chipper call from directly across the table from him. "How many people are in each team?"

Cid gave a surprised, if derogatory, snort. "Shit. The brat's askin' a fuckin' smart question. Who'da thought?"

The stormy-eyed ninja shot the pilot a glare. "Coming from the chain-smoking profanity factory," she muttered.

"For this, it's pairs," replied Cloud, ignoring the bickering pair.

"I'm goin' to Midgar," stated Barret rather loudly as he stood up.

"Me, too!" piped up Cait. "I should keep up with the situation in the slums, and this is the perfect way to do it without alerting anyone on the council!"

"All right," agreed Cloud, shifting some files and making a note on some papers in front of him. He flipped the file closed and looked around the room again, this time his pen poised and ready over another piece of paper. "Volunteers for the Northern Crater?"

Cid scoffed. "Might as well take the fuckin' mission, seein' as I gotta use the goddamn airship to get up there anyway."

Red XIII raised his head from his paws. "Seeing as Yuffie will be useless for the duration of and recovering after the flight, I will go, as well."

"Great." Cloud tossed a pair of keys to Barret, who managed to catch them with his good hand. "Barret, Cait, you two are taking the buggy. Make sure to check in once you arrive at the town, then once every two hours. I have the complete files on the distress signals here. Cait, Red, you guys will have to read them aloud on the way there. Good luck, everyone."

– – –

Vincent slowly opened his crimson eyes before sullenly shifting onto his side. Feebly, he tried to keep his baser instincts in check, his thoughts and emotions a myriad of chaos.

_Chaos…_ Vincent allowed a mental chuckle at the irony. To finally find peace with his sins – only to discover his even darker inner demons.

Chaos. Born of war. Thriving on turmoil. Yearning for… what? Freedom? Release? …Completion?

Vincent felt the demon chuckle. :You learn, host. You haven't quite gotten it, yet, but you're getting there.:

The man with crimson eyes froze. _He… speaks._

:Aa. We have finally been together long enough for you to understand me. _And_ what I need. What _we_ need.:

"We…" whispered Vincent.

:We. We are now one being. One force to be reckoned with. What you need, I need. What I need, you desire. Your battles are my battles. But one cannot fight all the time.:

"Strange…" Vincent responded aloud, "…coming from a demon…"

:A smart demon. A demon with _much_ logic. If you fight forever, and win forever, there will soon be an end to your opponent. Chaos is _not_ self-destructive, but self-preserving. And the best beneficial chaos can be found…:

_In a storm._

Vincent was confused. He had been _sure_ Chaos had been indicating…

What the _hell_ was he supposed to do in a storm, except get wet, freeze, and be struck by lighting? Rather counterproductive, if you were to ask him, unless you were talking about a storm-like personality. But the only _human_ storm he could think of was…

_No. _**Hell**_ no._

:Yes.:

The whirlwind that was Yuffie Kisaragi, with her stormy gray eyes, sweeping in with a cheerful grin and a wave of pure energy. Rambling in pertinence, switching subjects on a whim, leaving the unsuspecting in a chaotic state of confusion…

_No!_

:You have seven days to complete the courtship rite and make her ours on your terms. If you fail, I shall make her ours on mine.:

_She is… too young…_

:Nineteen is not so young.:

…_too carefree…_

:Perfect for chaos. Perfect for _us_.:

…_too pure… to be tainted by our touch…_

:I assure you, when she is beneath us, calling our name in ecstasy, there will never have been a time when she has shone so brightly.:

Vincent fought the images, the desire, but to no avail. His own senses were being assaulted from within, and the thought of his – _his_ – ninja writing in his arms in pure pleasure would not leave his mind.

He found himself reaching for his PHS.

– – –

Yuffie glanced down and back as her butt began to ring. Still surprised, she brought the PHS to her ear. "This is the Kisaragi Hotline, proud to announce the newest and hottest Cold Shoulder Special! Yuffie speaking!" she sang out. _"Vinnie!_ Where the _hell_ are you? We just had a – huh? Spike? Oh, he's pro'lly pickin' his nose while he waits for Cid and Barret to call him ba – Hm? Oh, I don't… hang on." She looked up at Cloud, still sitting directly across from her, fixing her with a death-glare from the nose-picking comment. _No need to get all testy. He deserves this,_ she thought as she covered the receiver. "Oi! Spike!" she shouted, regardless of the fact that he was a scant five feet away from her. "Vinnie's on the phone! Wants to know if you're dating Tifa yet!"

The brunette in question turned red enough to match the hair of the man down the bar from her as she continued to serve drinks to the customers of the Final Heaven.

Two rooms away.

– – –

Vincent felt Chaos' mental smirk as he cut the PHS connection.

:Seven days and counting, host.:

The gunman sighed. This was going to be seven days in –

– – –

Well, then. There's the first part of _7 Days In..._ I hope you all like it. It was just an idea I got while visiting one of my friends in college. I wrote down the entire plotline in about thirty minutes at 2 am in her dorm lounge while she was doing her homework. Crazy how those things work, hey?

Anyhow, here's my standard disclaimer, and you can refer to this Prologue any time you need to reassure yourself that I don't own any of this:

I don't own Final Fantasy VII. If I did, I would be selling this storyline to the wonderful company of Squaresoft, demanding that they make a dating-game version of this fic. If you try to sue me, bear in mind that I know lots of people who are more than happy to perform curses, and I am not afraid of sending many an Amway salesperson in your direction.

read and review, kids.

Cheers, dudes!


	2. Wednesday: Mission START!

**Wednesday: Mission START!**

"Stupid Spike," muttered Yuffie, strapping her bags to Rydia's back. "Can't even take a bloody joke." The unique – due to her dark green crest – golden chocobo warked in agreement as her rider slipped her a Curiel green before mounting. "I mean, did he honestly think that Vinnie'd ask something as inane and personal as that? What an idiot. And, just between you and me, I _did_ catch Spike picking his nose, once."

Rydia warked merrily as she trotted off in the direction that Yuffie pointed her.

"Darn right. He really should get over being so picky. I mean, Tifa is the _perfect_ match for him. They run the damn _bar_ together, for crying out loud! You'd think the least he could do is the 'honorable' thing and let her make an honest man out of him! Or, wait… you don't think…" Rydia quirked her head as Yuffie paused. "…You don't think they're _both_ having an affair with _Reno_, do you? I _saw_ the way that red-combed Turkey was watching them. And he's been at the bar every time I've gone in, too…. Hot damn! That _would_ put Spike's panties in a twist! Not to mention _Tifa_…. Lucky wench…."

Both the ninja and her mount let out a snort.

"Stupid Cloud," murmured Yuffie, mood changing swiftly from her normal griping to seriousness as swiftly as mountain weather. "He's just so full of hot air and steam. He didn't have to get so angry with Vinnie – and then _me_ – over my little joke. And he didn't even _ask_ me if I wanted this mission. I realize this is keeping me from Godo for a bit longer, but… well…" She sighed. "I can't stop _thinking_ about him. There's just something _about_ him, you know? I've even had some _really_ – er – some _dreams_ about him, too. Well, thank Shiva, it hasn't gotten to the point where I'm scrawling both our names all over my notebooks or anything, but still. I don't think this was one of Cloud's smartest moves." Suddenly, Yuffie sniggered. "Hot air and steam… what a kick in the pants…" Rydia rolled here eyes. "Oh, whadda _you_ know? You're a stupid _bird!"_

– – –

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"This is the Nibelheim Ferrets' Right's Brigade! Open up immediately or we shall be forced to picket for the civil rights of fluffy animals at all entrances to your estate!"

Vincent opened the door, thankful of the high neckline of his cloak – coupled with his height – which prevented Yuffie from seeing his smirk. He wasn't _quite_ ready to shock her completely.

"Yuffie. It is good to see you again. I did not anticipate that you would arrive so soon," _Lie _"otherwise, I would have had the other rooms cleared, as well." _Another lie._

:Lying so soon? You'll set up a pattern of mistrust.:

"Vinnie! It's great to see a friendly face! Spike was ready to bash my head in when I left. He didn't even tell me the mission objective. He just growled, 'Go to Nibelheim and meet Vincent.' You know, Godo saying 'Get thee to a nunnery!' would have been less intimidating."

:Loquacious as ever, I see.:

"Follow me, and have your weapon ready," stated Vincent, turning and heading straight for the kitchen. "As it stands, the kitchen is the only room clear of monsters. There are two rooms directly off of it via a narrow hallway, and I wish to have those cleared before the day is out. Were you honestly not informed about your mission?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Spike was trying to punish me for my joke. Cripes, I was only trying to make him remember he's human. I didn't mean anything malicious by it."

"Understandable. As I told Cloud, there have been rumors that this mansion is haunted. It is more efficient to both eradicate monsters and exorcise whatever this being might be at one time, and, thus, a better idea to work with someone else for this event." Casually, Vincent took aim and shot a monster, killing it with one blow. Yuffie raided the body, grabbing an Ether and two Hi-Potions from the unmoving remains that were already beginning to fade away. She counted the gil as he continued. "I will have to criticize Cloud for failing to properly inform his people, when next I speak with him. This is inexcusable."

:Pompous prick.:

_Arrogant asshole._

:Rubber, glue.:

"Haunted? Rumors? Haven't you been living here since we Sephiroth was finally enlightened?" Vincent remained silent. "Vinnie?" No response. "Vincent Valentine. You haven't." His crimson eyes met hers briefly before darting away. "You _have._ You've been at that _damn_ waterfall, haven't you?" By now, Vincent was employing his expert skill of avoidance. "No _wonder_ you haven't made the meetings! There's no reception in that bloody cave!" Yuffie launched her Conformer with frightening accuracy at an enemy she wasn't really paying attention to, and mugging a few Hi-Potions in the process. She wasn't even really paying attention to Vincent, at this point. "How _brilliant!_ Now why didn't _I_ think of that?

"So, when'd ya get here?"

Vincent blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "Early this morning."

:Offer her more information, before she gets huffy.:

_Quiet, you._

The two entered the kitchen, one silently, the other as boisterous as possible. After making a rather loud production of setting her things on the table and one of the chairs, Yuffie looked at him expectantly. "And you found out about the rumors all by your lonesome in the kitchen."

"No, as I was purchasing supplies at the grocer, I overheard the townspeople gossiping about the mansion. I then came inside, saw the state of the mansion for myself, and then called you."

"Why not Cloud?"

"He has no experience in the spiritual, save for a trip through the Lifestream. You, as a Wutainese, do."

"Why not Red?"

"He is to philosophical to be of use."

"I'd say Red is a very spiritual creature."

"While philosophy and spirituality may have their parallels, they are, in fact, two separate entities."

Yuffie stared at him silently for a long moment. "Hm," she finally replied, seemingly unconvinced. Then, in half a blink, her usually cheerfulness returned. "So, Vinnie, how's about you and me clear out some bedrooms?"

– – –

They had already cleared the first room, and were working on the second. It had taken about two hours to find and eliminate the source of the monsters in the room, but once they had done that, it was only a matter of minutes before they cleared it. After a brief lunch of sandwiches and soup á-la Yuffie, they moved on to the second room. They were experiencing some difficulties, though, as it had already been three and a half hours without much of a let-up.

Thoughts of their earlier conversation were plaguing his mind. He had realized that Yuffie would most likely have changed in the years since they separated, but he hadn't realized how much she would have matured. Not only had her fighting style improved and been refined, she also had grown mentally to the point where she could read and analyze the psychology behind all of her teammates, down to and including their somewhat staunch leader. They had discussed much in the first room – rather, she told him about the changes that had taken place in AVALANCHE after the members went their separate ways, how Tifa had built a bar and ran it with the help of Cloud and allegedly Reno, and how Cloud used the back rooms as the headquarters of the Kalm Extension of AVALANCHE.

"Actually," Yuffie confessed, "I can barely keep a straight face whenever I have to call it that. Honestly, 'the Kalm Extension of AVALANCHE?' Spike is such a stiff. He doesn't get why it's so funny. I've even tried explaining it, but his skull is a bit too thick for that, and he goes completely bat-shit nuts on all of us. But he can't act all high and mighty with all of us, you know? Just because we've decided to work for him, doesn't mean that we owe him our undivided allegiance. In a few years, Vincent, I have to go back to Wutai, and take my place as Empress. That is my fate. If I can, I will still help with AVALANCHE, but I don't know when that will be an option. He can't go on thinking that he's immortal; one day, it'll reach around and bite him in the butt, and Tifa will have all our heads for letting it happen. So, to prevent that, we have to remind him that he's human. I have a lot of respect for Spike, but I have even more respect for Tifa, because she showed us all her strength before, during, and after Cloud fell in the Lifestream. We have to keep him alive, if only for her benefit. Besides," she had added with a smile, "he's easy to tease, and good to joke with when he loosens up. Turns out Spikey-boy has quite the adult humor."

There, another bit of information that had surprised him. He had known that Yuffie had some position in Wutai, but didn't realize the extent of her power. She was, in fact, Godo's only remaining offspring, and the last in line to the throne. Her elder brother had died in a battle with the Turks some years before – which made it an amazing fact that the Turks held their vacations in the pub in Wutai. This threw Yuffie directly in the path of Destined Empress. Her wanderings across the globe were actually some convoluted last-ditch training efforts, or so she had explained.

And eventually, he'd come to terms with the fact that Cloud actually knew _how_ to joke.

Now, Vincent fought in silence, methodically loading and firing the Outsider without so much a moving from his position. In contrast, Yuffie hopped from one end of the room to the other, kicking here, punching there, casting a random spell while she waited for her Conformer to return from wherever she threw it. Every now and then, she'd re-cast Regen on the two of them. She seemed to be attacking in time with whatever tune she happened to be humming. When he asked, during their late lunch, what exactly she was humming, she replied, "Oh, I haven't titled it yet. I'm thinking something along the lines of _Those Who Fight Further."_

:She wants you.: Chaos was taking advantage of Vincent's quiet-time to have a nice pep talk with him.

_Oh, and how would _you_ know?_

:Her heartbeat quickens when she looks at you. Her pupils dilate. She keeps watching you.:

_She's been fighting since we got here, and had just gotten off of a chocobo when she pounded on our door._

:Speaking of chocobos, she gave you your gold one.:

_She gave me Cain to spite Cloud. Hesh up._

:Why are you so convinced that she can't like you? It is inevitable. The two of you are drawn to each other, just as polar opposites attract. It's perfectly natural. Are you worried that her being attracted to you is going to turn her into a monster? She's not so weak. Anything that we want must not be.: Vincent remained silent. :Tick-tock, host. Tick-tock.:

…You_ just want her because she can create chaos to rival your own._

:What an added bonus that _you_ want her as well.:

Vincent shot, and missed, and was attacked by a .

"_Vinnie!"_ cried Yuffie, before releasing an All Creation powerful enough to eradicate all the monsters from the room. "You okay?" she asked worriedly, rushing up to him and pulling him down by the wrist of his golden claw to inspect the wound on his opposite shoulder.

The tall man coughed sheepishly. "I'm fine. We should set up the wards. This room is officially clear. There is no sense in allowing the monsters to re-inhabit it."

Yuffie blushed. "Um, yeah. I'll go to."

:She _wants_ you: murmured Chaos as they watched her scamper off, paying special attention to the low cut of her shorts.

Blushing, Vincent shut his eyes, but refused to reply to the demon.

:Tick-tock.:

– – –

Yuffie slammed her palms on the opposite side of the countertop from where Vincent stood chopping vegetables. "Well, Vinnie, seeing as you're officially injured – " He raised an eyebrow, casting a skeptical glance at his already Cured shoulder " – I guess it falls upon your capable – if wounded – shoulders to cook and serve me your dinner." She leaned across the counter towards him to emphasize her point. "Especially since _I_ was the one who finished off the monsters in that last room. Obviously, you aren't fit to fight, or lift anything heavier than that Dutch oven, which is absolutely essential for that delightful smelling dish that I picked out for dinner. Therefore, in order for me to go out and be the breadwinner again tomorrow, you'll need to prepare the bread today, so to speak."

Wordlessly, Vincent continued chopping celery for the curry.

"So, it occurred to me, as I was figuring out our chore list – " _Chore list?_ " – since this is a _mansion,_ it _should_ have a service entrance. I mean, you don't _really_ expect the servants of a well-to-do household to enter through the front door, and accept deliveries and such, do you? Or course you don't. That's why you need to show me where it is. So I can go feed Rydia and Cain without being attacked by some dumb monster."

"…Chore list?"

"Rrargh!" groaned Yuffie, allowing her knees to give way and sinking down behind the counter until only her hands and her face from the eyes up were visible to the gunman. "Vinnie, hun, I need you to _work_ with me, here. Service entrance. I need to feed the chocobos. I'll fill you in, accompanied by charts, graphs, and memos, when I get back." Vincent looked past her. "Vinnie! Focus! Stop looking at the door leading outside! Right now, I need to… feed…" Yuffie blinked and stood. "…the door. Hah! I found it!" Cheerily, she turned and headed toward the service entrance. "You know, Vinnie, if you _wanted_ me to be ambushed by the monsters, you should have just _said_ so. I mean, I knew that that door was there to begin with. I was just testing your focus," she called over her shoulder.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," came the snarky reply. _Chaos!_ Thought Vincent, appalled.

The demon snickered. :The combined emphasis of both of our thoughts must have spilled over and out of your mouth: he replied.

"Wha – OW!" was the ninja's only response.

– – –

"And how does your chocobo fare?" inquired Vincent, laying out two sets of dining ware.

Yuffie plopped down in at one of the place settings, lounging lazily as she considered her response. She finally decided on, "I… well… she… You owe me a new chocobo."

Only great skill and superior reflexes prevented Vincent from dropping the wrought-iron pot of curry on the table as his gaze shot to Yuffie's. "Is she _dead?"_ he demanded, moving Yuffie's things to the floor and chair next to him before sitting at the other setting.

The young ninja blinked at him in shock. "What – _no!"_ she snapped, beginning to laugh. "Your stables are _very_ nice, and she wants for nothing. In fact, they're so nice, I doubt she wants to leave. Well, the fact that you have nice stables coupled with the fact that she's also rather… attached… to Cain." She sighed and chuckled. "It's rather cute, really. Once I get over the fact that _my_ chocobo isn't going anywhere without _yours._ At this rate, I might as well just stay here for the rest of my life, unless you provide me with another chocobo. Or give me Cain – which I doubt will happen."

:That opens up _so_ many possibilities.:

_For once, I agree with you._

The two, drawn by the appetizing scent of chicken curry and jasmine rice, began serving themselves dinner. "Vinnie, do you think chemistry is really necessary between two people?" Yuffie asked as she poured each of them a cup of jasmine tea.

:Wow.: Vincent felt the demon blink in shock as he tried not to choke on his bite of curry.

_Wow. Where did _that _come from?_

:Who _cares?_ Opening! _Opening:_

"To a _point_, chemistry plays a key part. Rather, _at_ a point, chemistry takes over," Vincent replied.

"Oh," was Yuffie's somewhat disappointed response. Frowning mildly, she moved some of her food around on her plate before taking a bite.

"Some… sometimes, chemistry doesn't… happen until all boundaries have been removed." _Is this as hard on you as it is on me?_

:Aa.:

"What, like, clothes?"

:You know, if it weren't for the fact that I want you to use this more or less eternally binding ritual, I'd tell you to go ahead and jump her, making sure you didn't make a mess of the tabletop with the curry.:

_Unhelpful, demon._ "I-in _some_ cases."

"There are other cases? Fine. Define chemistry. With_out_ taking my clothes off," demanded Yuffie.

Vincent wasn't sure if it would be more effective to simply keel over and die or turn her over the kitchen counter. However, upon deciding that both options were rather foolish and wouldn't get him where he needed to be, he decided to go with the alternative, and try to change the direction of the conversation. Unfortunately, his social skills were a bit rusty. Therefore, deliberate ignorance might work in his favor. "Well, I'm sure if you went to a doctor he could detect chemical changes…."

"Che. I wouldn't trust _doctors._ They… _poke_ you with _pointy_ things."

:So do men. What's _your_ point:

"People _should_ visit doctors for physical checkups," argued Vincent, pointing his fork at her face.

"What, to check as to whether or not they're alive?" scoffed Yuffie. _"I_ haven't been in years, and I'm perfectly fine."

Mockingly, Vincent narrowed crimson eyes at the ninja, looking her up and down. "I don't know about that. For all _I_ know, you might be dying, or, worse, an undead monster in my own house."

"Oh, please, you don't _really_ believe that." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

The gunman tilted his head at her. "I don't know. You can never be to sure, these days. After all, this mansion _is_ haunted."

Huffily, Yuffie thrust her wrist at him. "Fine, goddammit. Check my fuckin' pulse if you're so inclined."

:…You planned that. Slick, host. Very slick.:

_Obviously. I'm not _completely_ socially inept,_ the gunner thought as he took her small wrist in his long-fingered hand. He lightly caressed her smooth skin before applying light pressure to feign checking her pulse while marking her with some unnoticeable – to her – magic, and claiming her as his to anyone who was looking. "Hm… let's see…" Dramatically widening his eyes, Vincent looked at her with something akin to smugness. "No… nope. Looks like this one's a goner." He shrugged, grabbed her nearly empty plate, and scraped its contents onto his own already empty one. "More food for me." When he finally looked back at her, Yuffie was staring at him speculatively. "Yes?"

"Did… something happen?" she asked cautiously. "I mean, you weren't always so _open_ with us. You seem so different from the ex-Turk who helped AVALANCHE defeat Sephiroth."

Vincent was silent for a long moment as he contemplated his answer. He couldn't tell her the truth about Chaos – yet. He couldn't voice his intentions yet, either. How could he explain the transformation from the brooding, guilt-ridden, self-tormented man into the person he was becoming? The person reminiscent of the Vincent before Lucrecia.

Both Chaos and Yuffie were curiously awaiting his answer, the former with amusement, the other in earnest. "How long has it been? Four years?" Yuffie nodded. "In the time it has taken you to mature from a whining, superficial smart-assed brat into an intellectually scathing and deceptively immature young woman – because you are, indeed, quite mature – I have realized not only that _living_ can be its own form of atonement, but the person who I once was knew more about life and living than the person who I, after meeting Lucrecia, had become. I think that, in a way, _both_ of us have matured enough to surprise the people we know."

Silence descended. It was not the kind of silence stifled by awkwardness. It was not the type of contented silence that fills a room occupied by two people who need no words to communicate. It wasn't even a brooding silence, where each mind was on its own thoughts. It was simply a silence waiting patiently to be broken by the sought-after response of a young, complex woman with stormy gray eyes and lips meant to be always smiling.

Yuffie's smile faltered slightly as she rested her fork against the side of her plate. She exhaled in a soft, mildly derisive chuckle. "Would that the rest of AVALANCHE thinks the way you do," she stated quietly.

Vincent paused before answering to take a sip of his own jasmine tea. "They haven't been away from you long enough to notice. If you stare at a flower, waiting for it to bloom, you sometimes miss the transformation until someone else informs you of it. However, if you leave the flower overnight, you will notice the blossom in its entirety in the morning."

"Hm," was the distant response. Yuffie stood slowly, plate and fork in one hand, the other bringing her tea to her mouth. She brought her dishes to the sink, where she washed and set them to dry in silence. "I… hm…. Thank you for dinner, Vincent. It was wonderful." For one of those few times in her life, Yuffie was at a loss for words. So, wrapping her scattered thoughts closely to her heart, she hugged herself and exited to one of the recently cleared rooms.

– – –

**Shout outs:** (Hah! I _never_ get to do shout-outs! This totally, completely rocks! So do all my reviewers!)

**KittyPersona:** Thanks! You are the first official reviewer of _7 Days In…_. I'm so glad you didn't have to use that spork on me. If I had anything to give you, I'd give you a special prize. Unfortunately, I don't. So, I give you this, the latest chapter.

**Noriko:** Ah! Someone else who gets my morbid humor! I love your sim dialogue. Not to mention the choices. My friends all fell over when I told them "a jar of almonds." Don't worry. Laughing at your own jokes just puts you at a higher level of intellect. If you can't laugh at yourself first, how do you know if something is really funny?

**Lady Luna: **Don't worry; you're not alone. I was goin' for that effect. Got my good friend, too.

**Pannero, General Cloud, sailorangi, **and** Embrace-the-Darkness:** Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.

– – –

**AN:** Okay, I should probably have mentioned somewhere in here that this story is only going to be seven chapters, plus prologue, and possibly an epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed the first official chapter of _7 Days In…._ Also, the only reason I'm posting this so close to the posting of the previous chapter is that I had it already written up. If anyone sees any horrible typos or awful grammatical errors, please feel free to let me know; constructive criticism is one of the best things an author can receive, since it improves the writing for both him/her as well as the audience. Also, the chapters are subject to be edited and changed on whim. Just letting you all know.

See Prologue for Disclaimer.

Cheers, dudes!


	3. Thursday: Know Thine Enemy a preview

_Okay. I know that you all are waiting for a big update, but I've been hit with a bit of a block. I've got at least 5 (but I think 7) pages written after this, but I'm stuck in a plot area. It isn't that I don't know where to go, it's that I'm having a hard time putting it down on computer without making it a) boring b) under-parr c) dumb d) unable to pass the "wimpf test" (Witty, Intelligent, MST-Prone Friend) or e) all of the above. I actually have the entire plot figured out and written down... but I'm not really very good at the actual "plot-writing" part. Look at my other work. It's mostly plotless one-shots with the occassional "oh, I got lots of good reviews, I'll write a sequel" second chapter. In any case, I _haven't_ given up. I just wanted you all to know. And, as a shining ray of levity in the darkness, I present you with a teaser of the next chapter, just because I can._

-.-.-

**Thursday: Know Thine Enemy**

-.-.-

Vincent gazed down the hill at the small, visually unchanged village of Nibel. In the years since his confinement, the most that had changed was the addition of a new grocer, a second floor on the inn, and some new living areas on several of the houses. Yuffie ran ahead of him, intent on completing the interiews as quickly as possible. The gunman cocked his head.

_So... _what _was that about matricies?_

Chaos chuckled. :Nothing _too_ important. Simply a young woman taken and embarrassed by our looks.:

Vincent fought back an audible snort. _You mean my looks. You haven't shown yourself in four years._

:What? You mean you didn't notice that your skin was purple:

It took the demon's host a small measure of will-power to _not_ look. _Very funny._

The demon gave an indignant snort. :Honestly, though. This whole business of you being possessed gives you a bit of my chaotic flair. Your hair's wilder, now.:

_Because you can't use a hairbrush._

:Your eyes are crazier; more alluring.:

This time, Vincent really did snort. _"Alluring?" We need to work on your updating your vernacular vocabulary. I believe the phrase all the teenagers are using these days is "bad-ass." But it might possibly be "sick," too._

-.-.-

_There y'all go. I hope it holds you over. When I finish this chapter, I'm going to delete this version, and repost the entire chapter itself. I'll also be posting edits to the earlier chapters. (Hah. Already re-editing... what a punk.)_

Also, I recieved the information that I needed for the full version of this chapter. I've still got actual plot and whatnot to write, but I still am working on it. So hang in there! I'm still here!

_- shadow_


End file.
